Sarkanian
Sarkanian, also known in different realities as The Golden Serpent, or The Brown Devourer, is a massive creature native to Katora Magna. Biography Sarkanian was created by the Great Beings, but went out of control and killed many of them, including one named Katora. The Great Beings then used Katora's sword to wound Sarkanian and exile it from their reality. During it's travels, it encountered a huge lizard-like creature called Hakinsteib. They had a massive battle, where both Sarkanian and Hakinsteib were wounded badly. Hakinsteib fled soon after, and Sarkanian began hunting him. Along the way, it stopped in another universe, and began hunting in the oceans around Destral. It later attacked Serrakaan, who was fighting Mersery and Irostonese. The outcome of this battle is currently unknown. It eventually came to Katora Magna, an ocean-metropolis named after Katora, a Great Being Sarkanian had killed. It attacked the natives, but was put into a coma with the Katora's blade, which had been found by a team of Toa consisting of Belost, Valinox, Engrimn, Ilumnatar, Pharizok, and Erressa. Thousands of years later, it awoke again, and began hunting Matoran, it's primary food source. To stop it, the Turaga of the different villages, which were the same beings who had defeated Sarkanian years ago, hired several Bounty Hunters to fight it. In their battle, three of the six Bounty Hunters were killed and eaten, and the others fled. Weapons, tools, and abilities Sarkanian possesses enormous teeth to go with his massive jaws, and his serpentine body is covered in blades. Sarkanian is extremely large and heavy, and in battle, Sarkanian uses its weight and inability to be moved by opponents in battle, taking up much of the battlefield and killing smaller opponents with single blows. Sarkanian possesses the ability to actually tunnel through the fabric of reality, traveling to different universes. It wil not leave a universe until it thinks all sentient life is gone. After the First Toa of Katora Magna put it into a coma, Sarkanian forgot about this ability. Fighting style Sarkanian uses its massive size to devastating effect in battle, crushing or devouring smaller opponents. When fighting a foe its own size, it will constrict and bite, as well as swinging its tail like a club and beating its enemy over the head with it. Strengths Sarkanian can breathe both water and air, useful for battles in varying environments. He possesses immunity to the Kaohi Sverron worn by Makuta Serrakaan. Sarkanian's armor is extremely tough, as proven in the TGW Comic when it deflected a stream of bullets fired by EBF-25. It's armor is very hard on the outside, but beneath is very squishy. Thus, Sarkanian can be crushed, flattened, or squashed, and still bounce back, like a giant worm. Weaknesses Sarkanian's only weakness is a massive sword called the Blade of Katora. However, nobody knows where this weapon is. The teeth and claws of Hakinsteib can also wound Sarkanian. Appearance Sarkanian resembles a massive snake or worm, with huge lizard-like jaws and gargantuan fangs. It has two fins on its sides, and its body is covered in blades. Sarkanian's armor is tan, gold and silver, with hints of yellow and red. Trivia *Reptor17 suggested the name. *Sarkanian means "Devourer" in matoran. *Carderoks thinks it will win The Glory Wars. *In the TGW comic, it had a gold horn on it's head. However, B1202 thought it made Sarkanian look too much like a Chinese dragon, so Daniel slashed it off. The horn was never mentioned in the actual story. *Sarkanian can NOT be physically killed, only put into a coma. *Sarkanian's appearance is based off "The Worm" from a game on Miniclip called "Worm Food" *The picture in the infobox is just Sarkanian's head, as the actual MOC has not yet been finished. *Once completed, Sarkanian will measure five feet long. Category:Rahi Category:Male